I was thrown into this and I don't like it
by Chilxlaryxnya
Summary: When you're thrown into a game that tests your courage, friendship and love, you'll surely think that someone's playing with your heart. And with a few murderers on the loose and your mother gone, how will you survive it?
1. start

**For those who've read my other fanfic that i'd recently started 'May Luck be with you', i decided that it wasn't good enough and rewrote it with a different name!**

**Please tell me if you want me to continue it :D **

* * *

The night was dark. No busy cars and no flickering of the street lights. A young girl peered through her window, helpless and lonely. Even the moon didn't show itself, trying to hide things that would be lurking in the darkness.

She searched earnestly for something that would clear her boredom and was reminded of what would happen the next morning. She sighed. That was why she couldn't sleep.

Now in that darkness and silence, it was all broken by a sharp noise, like a bullet had been pierced through a glass window and all the remains had fallen messily onto the ground. The girl turned around, squinting her eyes in the darkness, trying to work out what had happened.

But she couldn't see anything.

She wanted to jump out of the window and investigate, excited about what she would find. She pulled a leg over and could feel the wind whipping her hair into swirls and bunching it up. Giving a second thought, realizing that she was on the 7th floor, removed herself from the window sill and slid into her bed covers.

But still she couldn't sleep.

After a few minutes of lying in bed, she placed herself onto the window sill again, seeing that the moon had finally shown itself. A ruffled noise pricked up her ears, but it was coming from just beside her. Another girl, her twin had woken up.

'Can't sleep?' she murmured, rubbing her eyes.

'Yeah,' the girl on the window sill replied, gazing, mesmerized at the moon

Then her twin joined her, the window sill feeling a little squished than before. With the moon glistening on the both of them you could make out the colours of their hair: red and blue. They both sighed heavily, thinking about tomorrow, praying that the sun would not rise and the sky forever remained dark.

Another bullet was fired.

Once again, the blue haired couldn't make out anything, even with the moon out. The number of shattered windows where increasing in this town. Her twin grabbed her shoulder, trembling and scared. The blue haired put an arm around her and told her to go to sleep. Without hesitating, the red haired went back to sleep, but not without giving her sister a red jacket to keep her warm when the cold wind blew and making her promise that she would soon go to sleep too.

But the blue haired remained on the window sill.

* * *

At the same time as all of this was happening on the 7th floor, outside a murderer was seeking his target. He did it for fun, not caring for anyone's feelings, smashing windows with his perfect aim was easy and he would laugh after it was shot. Then he would leave, with the body to be found the next day.

'Tch, this time the guy took a few shots before he was hit,' he grumbled.

'It's okay, at least you got your job done Shade,' a fellow companion of his smiled.

The murderer flicked an evil smile at the brown haired guy beside him. In reply, he nodded, discreetly trying to hide his eyes with his hood from his casual blue jacket that he was wearing.

'Bright! Why are you wearing blue? The moon's out, someone could see you!' he winced

But the brown haired boy just shrugged and urged him to go back to the headquarters with him, the sun was going to rise soon and they were not going to waste their time complaining about jackets.

'You're lucky you have purple hair, it blends with the night'

'I know! Your jacket would look better on me though'

Then they heard an abrupt bang not far from them. Wary that someone might have seen them; the brown haired shushed him and noticed something dropping down from the sky. A bird? No it was red, no birds were red…well unless they had been shot by the purple haired guy. A strong gush of wind blew across the night, carrying the red object safely towards Bright. Taking it, he realized that it was a jacket. He looked back up, expecting more things to be tumbling down to him.

'A jacket, I'll take it!' cried Bright's friend.

He snatched it from Bright's hands, feeling the warmth of the jacket. Tonight was just too cold to be going out and killing without a jacket on.

'Shade, we'd better go now!' Bright hushed.

Another wind slashed between them, Bright's hood pulled strongly away from his head, revealing a pair of red eyes. Shade opened his mouth to remark but saw Bright's eyes glaring straight through him.

And then they left.

The red haired girl looked desperately down from her window sill, searching for her jacket that had been ripped away from her arms. She knew she'd be cold, and her sister would notice. Frantically, she racked her brain for a solution, slowly letting her eyes droop and carry her to bed.

* * *

_-next day-_

The two girls were sent to the meeting hall, where their father was waiting for them.

'Rein, where's you jacket?' her red haired twin asked puzzled.

But Rein just grumbled, she would search it later when this was over. She was dreading it and with every step she took, she knew she couldn't be able to go back.

The main door opened and a luxurious room was there, with breakfast set and the maids bustling around in the early morning of this important day. House echoed with whispers and chit-chat which was finally stopped by the important man clearing his throat.

'Girls,' he said nodding at his two daughters, 'you know that today is a very important day.' He stood up from his chair and waited for them to finish their breakfast.

Fine and Rein both humbly dressed in their finest black clothes were taken to a small grave, firmly stuck to the ground and engraved where the letters of their mother. She had died years ago, from some unknown disease, but it was suspected that it was suicide. But Rein refused to believe it, their mother was a strong-willed and beautiful woman who had loved them for the years that they had been together. She felt tears dripping down her face while her father stood beside her, trying to contain his tears and Fine, who knelt beside the grave, praying that a miracle would happen.

But this wasn't why she couldn't sleep last night.

With the both of them, aged fifteen, it was time for some serious business. While struggling to prevent their father from remarrying with fairytale stories about evil stepmothers, they had made a pact. When they were fifteen, a game was to be laid out for them, a sinister game that was made to test your courage, friendship and love. You see, the father was getting old too and he couldn't bear to leave the world without seeing at least one of his daughters married.

So that was the aim.

Two badges were given to them, red and blue. Wear them everyday on yourselves and swap them with the partner you chose. Beware, don't lose them, you don't want someone else playing with you heart.

Rein frowned at the badges, no special shape, but their names engraved on it. She grabbed the blue one and pinned it gently to her dress, while Fine looked at hers cluelessly and refused to pin it to her shirt.

'Please Fine,' begged her father.

Still, she made no sign of pinning it.

'You're mother would want to,' Rein said, she wanted this to be over quickly. But it would be even better if she didn't have to go through this stupid game.

It worked. Fine pinned it tightly onto her shirt, failing many times until Rein went up to her and pinned it carefully. She noticed the cuts, had already started bleeding on Fine's finger.

'It's ok,' she said, glancing at Fine's scared face and wrapped a bandage around it.

Their father, smiled satisfied at how it was going smoothly, soon he would be able to see his daughter's married! He signed one of his men to blow the trumpet, the sign that the game was starting. It blew, the town had heard it, everyone knew about this game, no one wanted to interfere, the orders were strict.

* * *

Back at the headquarters, the two boys were greeted with their reward. Doing this for fun was hilarious, who knew how many people out there were waiting to be killed? Their master was very pleased with their efforts, especially Shade.

He gave them two badges: purple and green, each with their names engraved on it.

'Seriously, badges? This stupid game, wants us to wear these plain things?' complained Shade, looking annoyed at the master.

'There are two girls participating-'

'WHAT ONLY TWO?' Shade shouted, 'Only two to kill?'

'You don't kill them! You have to choose one as your partner in the near future, and their names are pretty easy to remember: Fine and Rein. Red hair and blue hair,' their master argued impatiently after telling Shade so many times.

'Rich girls?' Bright asked, greedily.

The master nodded, 'I've entrusted my dearest girls for you, treat them well.'

Bright took his green badge and started examining his closely, but was interrupted. A brass trumpet was signaling the game had started, that meant that the girls were ready too. And with that, the two boys pinned their badges on and waited for the trials to begin in their everyday school life.

On the 7th floor a red haired girl and a blue haired girl met each other's eyes.

At the headquarters, a brown haired guy and purpled haired guy both looked into each other's eyes.

It had begun.

* * *

**Critiques**** and ideas are welcome!**

**Continue?**


	2. school

_Chapter 2 _

_[Shade]_

_I am a middle school student. My name is Shade and I am an assassin. _

I opened my eyes, after chanting the phrases. It made me feel calmer and ready for attack. Except this time, master had forbid me to kill anyone. Nevertheless, I made sure I had some kind of weapon with me when I left the house.

The red jacket was pulled over on my chair. I remembered how lazy I was last night and had thrown that jacket hastily onto the chair. I grabbed it, and carefully slid my arms through the holes; pulled the zipper up; threw the hood over my head.

My older brother came in and started rambling on about how messy my room was.

'It's just us, no one else is going to look after us from now on,' he said, having repeating it for the past few years.

I shrugged, that was a long time ago, at least I had a job as an assassin… not that he knows.

I opened the door and saw that Bright was already there, waiting patiently for me at the gates.

'Bye!' I called to my brother and closed the door.

I joined my fellow companion and started walking together to school, kicking random stones that happened to be in my way. I remembered how we both used to play these games together.

'So how about it? Ready?' Bright asked.

'As I ever will be,' I grumbled, my purple badge hidden just under his collar and kicked another stone in my way.

Bright laughed.

'You remember we used to play this game?' he asked.

'It was fun, I can't believe we still play it now,' I nodded.

'But for a while we stopped playing…'

'What?' I asked, puzzled.

He looked at me, as if he couldn't believe that I could ever forget an incident like that. He shook his head in utter disappointment and we walked the rest of the way with no words.

I spotted a blue haired girl walking solemnly in front of me.

She was all alone-

I licked my lips pleased at my find-

She could be the one I was looking for-

My hands curled itself tightly around my pocket knife-

I drew it from my jacket-

I could hear Bright gasp in the back of my mind-

I run-

I don't intend to stop-

She looks back-

And all I see next is darkness.

* * *

My eyes are still closed, but I can feel my body being dragged up and my neck hurts.

I hear noises but they're muffled. I open my eyes and make out Bright panicking and a red haired girl arguing with him, while grabbing hold of my jacket.

'What?' I decided to ask and dreaded as soon as her attention was turned towards me.

'You- you what are you doing with a pocket knife?' she asked, baring her teeth.

She was shaking; afraid of my weapon. Quickly, I started waving my knife (which was surprisingly still in my hands) at her. She jumped back, screaming while I smirked at my achievement.

'Get away from my sister, you hear me?'

A few seconds after that, she runs away however not leaving without holding onto her sister's hand tightly and dragging her along.

I feel a hand squeezing my shoulder tightly.

'Shade! What do you think you're doing?' Bright shouts.

He stops though, he looks around and I follow. Everyone is looking at us, like literally, all their eyes and ears are pricked onto us. Bright, loosens his grip on my shoulder and starts to gently pat it.

'Let's take this inside,' he whispers into my ear.

I nod; I was pretty tired after that with that fiery girl.

_Please don't bump into her. Please don't bump into her._

I open my eyes. Before I know it, I'm chanting in my head again, hoping that such a misfortune would not land on me again. I was pretty overcome at how a girl could be so ferocious and strong, but….i had my knife.

'I'd like to introduce you to two new students today. Please come in, Shade and Bright.'

I put on my best behaviour just like master and Bright tell me and humbly walk in, trying to be as innocent and weak as possible. I can feel, Bright's footsteps pacing behind mine, and I am calmed down.

I take a piece of chalk and carefully write my name on the board. I prepare to introduce myself and I go over my speech in my head, just like I have been doing for the past few minutes.

_Hello, my name is Shade. I am pretty shy and I'd like to make friends with you guys._

_Hello, my name is Shade. I am pretty shy and I'd like to make friends with you guys._

_Hello, my name is Shade. I am pretty shy and I'd like to make friends with you guys._

_Hello, my name is Shade. I am-_

'Ah!'

I turn around, and my eyes widen in shock. The same red haired girl is at the door, huffing and catching her breath. Her cheeks are red and she looks at me in astonishment.

She's pointing at me.

I point back.

We stand there dumbly until the teacher decides to break the awkwardness.

'Um, would you like it introduce yourself?'

I look back at the teacher, lost and embarrassed.

'Hello, my name is Shade. I am pretty shy and I'd like to make friends with you guys,' I recite.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead from being so nervous and start grinning for getting it perfect.

I hear a muffled giggle, like they're laughing but desperately trying to cover it up.

She's pointing at me again.

I don't even bother pointing back.

I know what she's laughing at, I'm not shy nor do I particularly want to make with friends with someone like her.

I can hear Bright muttering under his breath about 'being shy' and I know I should've left that part out. After this morning, no one would think I was shy.

Hurriedly I take my seat, on my left there's the beautiful scenery observed from the windows and on my right is a familiar blue haired girl. She smiles at me, as if she thinks I'm some kind of comedian and this morning, me and the knife was just a petty act.

My scan my eyes around the classroom and find Bright sitting at the back with the red haired girl sitting on his right. I can see him taking a glance at her every few seconds.

_Don't forget your mission. Shade, you are an assassin._

It chants in my head over and over again.

I glance over at the blue haired girl, who has started drawing doodles in her book: a circle with blue lines and another circle with purple hair and a few words highlighting her motive: 'friends?'

I assume the scrawny drawing is us. They look nothing like us, I look way cooler and I just manage to stifle my giggles. I look back at her face, smiling at my reaction.

I notice something blue, being shining enough to reflect itself from the sun's rays.

_Rein. _

'_You have to choose one as your partner in the near future, and their names are pretty easy to remember: Fine and Rein. Red hair and blue hair'_

Blue hair-

Friends-

I take a better look at Rein's smiling face and her badge pinned safely on the collar of her uniform.

I decide to bet-

A word appears messily on Rein's book. She reads it and draws something which appears to be a happy face.

^0^

_I am Shade. A middle school student… and I've made my first friend._

* * *

_**WOO! Done! Interesting?**  
_


End file.
